


Stony Thursday

by thewaywardavenger



Series: OTP Days of the Week [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rodgers-Stark's life is hectic at the best of times and he wouldn't have it any other way, even on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I fully capitalized Jarvis because I've seen it done both ways and I thought this way it could be truer to the comics.

Tony was in the workshop tinkering with god knows what, and Peter was up in his room with his now semi-tolerated boyfriend Wade Wilson or better known as Deadpool. As long as Peter stays happy, Steve doesn't have a reason to bash the mercenary's head in. So in other words Steve Rodgers-Stark's life is as normal as it can be. He checked the clock and realized Tony had been down in his lair for 6 hours without supervision. He sighed and decided it was time for dinner and went to the kitchen. Within 15 minutes of starting he heard the stampede from both the lab and the second floor as one starving man and two famished young men ran to the kitchen.

                "Is that chimichangas I smell?" Wilson said almost visibly drooling and Peter elbowed him in an attempt to restore Wilson's rarely seen manners.

                "Pops, can we have some too or is it just for Dad?" Peter asked while hopping into one of the stools next to the counter and his drooling boyfriend.

                "Considering what you brought into the house it should be just for me" Tony quipped still referring to Wilson as an it even after seven months of dating Peter. Tony was in his usual state of disarray after this most recent stint in the lab. His hair was unkempt and smeared slightly with grease and oil, dark circles had formed under the almond eyes Steve adored and he had various liquids splattered on his previously white tank top.

                Peter rolled at eyes and smirked at Tony's comment. Instead of taking the obvious bait, he directed his attention to JARVIS, "Jarvis, will you please remind my father about the agreement that was signed by everyone in this kitchen?"

_"With pleasure, Master Peter."_ JARVIS said with what Steve heard as a vindictive and sarcastic tone, so much so that it made him chuckle despite himself.  Jarvis brought up a copy of the "Deadpool Agreement"  in front of everyone with the exception of Steve who just shook his head and made two extra batches of chimichangas for Wilson. In the time that Steve had gotten to know Wilson or as Peter kept reminding him to call him **_Wade_** , the boy loves chimichangas almost as much as he loved Peter. By the time dinner was ready Tony was calling JARVIS a traitor while Peter and Wade were oblivious, holding hands under the counter and murmuring what Steve presumed were sweet nothings in each other's ears. Despite how he felt about Wade's line of work he found himself smiling fondly at the scene. He disrupted Tony's name-calling to kiss him on the cheek and took the heaping platters of food to the relatively big dinner table.  Everyone took a seat quickly and dug in without skipping a beat. Wade shoveled the food in his mouth faster than Steve thought humanly possible while Peter laughed at him fondly and ate just as fast. Tony grumbled at the two, but ate his meal at a decent pace so Steve wouldn't chastise him.

                When the young couple excused themselves and raced up the stairs Tony grumbled "Hope that punk brought the necessary supplies ."

Steve blinked at his husband for a second "If I found out he didn't I'll throw him off the roof." his voice morphed into what Tony likes calls his "Capsicle" voice.

                Tony grabbed his hand and squeezed gently making Steve lose his train of thought. "I've been working on something for you." He says with a mischievous grin.

Steve's eyebrow shot up "Okay then show me, Stark."

                "With pleasure, Rodgers." Tony beamed at him and led him to the workshop. Once there he ran up to his work table and grabbed a small box and handed it to him. Considering how long Tony had been down here he expected the box to burst into flames or transform into a machine gun but instead opened like a ordinary box and Steve found a USB stick colored with the pattern of his uniform. "It has some videos on it... I thought you might like to watch them with me." Tony said shyly scratching the back of his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"How can I refuse?" he smiled and kissed Tony gently. When they broke apart Steve sat on the couch in front of the large flat screen TV where Tony followed suit after plugging the USB into the player. Turns out "a few videos" was every home video they've ever recorded. They cuddled and exchanged easy sweet kisses during their wedding videos, laughed at Peter in the first filmed when he first arrived after they adopted him. When Peter found Steve's shield they told him about their jobs while recording the reaction. They watched Peter grow up into the eighteen year old he is today, through sound clips and pictures. Steve pretended not to notice Tony crying lightly at the fond memories. The videos lasted a long time, so long that they fell asleep in each other's arms. They both sleep exceptionally well when you think about the fact they were sleeping on a couch.

                Tony woke up before Steve, and turned in his husband's arms. He smiled gently as he watched Steve's serene features and caressed his face lightly "Happy Birthday" he whispered softly. He kissed Steve lightly, being careful not to wake him. Steve's arms tightened when he tried to move and Tony decided he could sleep for a little longer, whispering "I love you, Capsicle" as the first wave of sleep lulled over him. Steve practically purred in pleasure and sleep which Tony knew meant Steve loved him just as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 4 of the OTP series. This paring is one of my first ever pairings that I shipped so in honor of that fact this fic is a little longer than Monday and Tuesday. My apologies for any grammar and or spelling errors.


End file.
